Beware of the powers of a contract
by xMadgirlx
Summary: I give up! TP Pan read the entry over and over again just to make sure that it was correct, She never loved him, and he never loved her. Pan realized that she she was liking this too much and the fact that she had a crush on Trunks Briefs
1. A srew's loose

The new reality  
By xMadgirlx  
  
Time: 3 months after when Goku and Vegeta have to be wished back as kids because they died and that was the only way how they could wished back, (note I got that information from an anonymous person so it might be wrong.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT.  
Chapter 1 A wire's lose  
  
"She's getting worse," Chichi said while closing the door to Bulma's room behind her.  
  
"How the hell can she be worse?" Vegeta junior demanded.  
  
"She's started to hallucinate ," Chichi answered.  
  
"How?" Goku junior asked while scratching his head.  
  
"She thinks she's 16 years old," replied Chichi.  
  
"What!" Trunks said coming up the stairs into the hallway.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Trunks," Chichi said trying to calm Trunks down, "I know how you must feel."  
  
"Sorry!" Trunks boomed, "sorry, how can you possibly know how I feel, first I was forced to find 7 balls around the universe then..."  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, Chichi was quite relieved she didn't like being shouted at, "I'll get it," volunteered Bra who was downstairs. She opened the door, *who the hell is this bitch?* Bra thought.  
  
"Hi the old home is on your left," Bra said.  
  
"I don't directions to anything apart from where Vegeta and Goku are," said Baba the old witch.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and said, "They are upstairs watching Trunks making a scene."  
  
"Well let me in then," demanded Baba.  
  
Next Baba was floating on her ball to get upstairs she pushed past Trunks who suddenly had gone quiet at long last.  
  
"Hey Baba great to see," said Goku junior.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta I'm here on very important business King Yemma wants to see you both at once," said Baba.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Well great to see you all now on to business," said King Yemma, "now the thing what's happened is that I have been given the power to change Earth's reality every so 100 000 00 years and I've decided to help you all in a very special way."  
  
"How?" asked Goku junior.  
  
"Well first of all when Baby arrived I'll make sure that he never wishes for the planet Suffle but so Goku turn Oorazooroo form when he's supposed to I'll schedule a full moon then I'll make sure that the android 17 never escapes from hell," answered King Yemma.  
  
Then Vegeta saw Bulma, he knew what that meant, she'd died. Vegeta junior's knees were shaking his clenched his fists he was nearly crying, "Why?" he asked.  
  
"I'd gone insane, I didn't know what to do everyone was telling me it'll be ok but then I couldn't take it any more I killed myself in my insanity I guess it started after I had a nervous break-down from the work in capsule- corp," responded Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, I could also ask that Bulma decides that there will be a substitute instead of her looking after the company," suggested King Yemma.  
  
"There's one more thing," said Baba, "we are going to need two signatures saying that they agree with all the proposals King Yemma has made."  
  
Vegeta junior grabbed the contract and looked at it for a second and immediately signed, "Your turn Kakorot ," he said.  
  
Goku junior looked at the contract, his palms were getting quite sweaty and clammy * should I sign it? * he thought *all the ideas all seem to have reason except that last one it's weird how King Yemma would care about one death that wouldn't change much plus the substitute might be mad on the other hand Vegeta junior will kill me.* He glanced at the sheet for a while then he saw some tiny writing at the end of the sheet it read:  
  
When this sheet has been signed then person who is taking responsibility for the new happenings will be the only person who will remember what the old reality is like the rest of the universe will have to relive different happenings that will take place.  
  
*I'm going to have to relive my past,* Goku junior thought, *obviously not all of it just the part of my past that will be different I guess that'll be straight after Baby gets destroyed.* Goku junior was nervous he was sweating all over then his nerves caved in then without even thinking he signed it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well that was my first chapter I've ever made how was it? (hides under table to make way for flying fruit.) The next chap will be called `Different stuff for different changes.` 


	2. Different stuff for different changes

Chapter 2 Different stuff for different changes  
  
Time: After Baby's been destroyed and everything apart from Goku is back to normal and everyone's living their normal lives.  
  
Note: I wasn't sure what the American version of a mobile phone was so please don't flame me if I've got it wrong.  
  
As Trunks entered the Capsule-corp building he noticed something a little different about everything and everybody, first there not a huge crowd of people half of them telling Trunks how the company was doing and the other half buttering Trunks up so they could get a raise.  
  
Second of all there wasn't a Trunks fan-club admiring him and saying handsome he was like there usually was, instead his not-so-secret admirers were on their cell/mobile phones texting their boyfriends and most of them didn't even notice he'd come back.  
  
Trunks went up the lift like he usually did the only thing different thing was he didn't feel stressed or felt he wanted to run or fly away as far away as possible from the building.  
  
As usual Trunks went his office but the only thing different was Helena was outside his office waiting for him, Helena was one of Trunks' advisers she was also usually the one to tell him bad news.  
  
"Hello sir nice to see you're back," she said, "when you're comfortable in your office please could I come in your office?"  
  
Trunks wanted to say, "No you jinxed bitch you'll give me bad news," instead he said, "Sure."  
  
Note: Trunks doesn't know that Bulma got a substitute while he was away.  
  
Trunks opened his door to his office in amazement his office was so.. clean *I thought mum would have changed the furniture around but all she was clean it,* he thought.  
  
There was a note on the table it read:  
  
I kept everything the same in your office for you apart from I cleaned it so well you'd have to try extra hard to make it a pigs' sty again or open your BIG drawer that's as big as me to make your office look it doesn't have any carpet because of the mess. I hope you had a nice time wherever you were. See you later ^_^  
  
"You can come in now," Trunks said.  
  
"The reason why I came is to show you the company's profit was like the past 9 months," said Helena.  
  
The sheet said: First month:Z1,000,000 Second month:Z1,000,000 Third month:Z200,000 Forth month:Z255,790 Fifth month:Z1,500,000 Sixth month:Z2,000,000 Seventh month:Z2,000,000 Eighth month:Z2,000,000 Ninth month:Z2,000,000 Tenth month:Z2,000,000 Eleventh month:Z2,000,000 Twelfth month:Z2,000,001 Total:Z159,557,91  
  
"Mum did pretty good didn't she?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, yes and no," said Helena.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Her recruiting instincts were brilliant but when she was head she didn't do as well as you did," answered Helena.  
  
"Recruiting instincts," said Trunks bewildered.  
  
"Your mother was very stressed when she was working here a few months ago," explained Helena.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!" screamed Bulma, "this generation is driving me mad!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Helena who was crying and moping up the spilt drink.  
  
"It's not your fault," said Bulma sympathetically, "well it is, but it's this whole place, everyone treats like an old granny."  
  
"How about you a day off or two so you can rest a while?" suggested Helena.  
  
"You know what I'm going to get someone else to do this job, I have a life, a kid that going to explode if Vegeta doesn't tell her to stop eating all those cheotos," said Bulma.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"Well I'll see you later," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey Mr. Trunks," said Toner who was the person who was the one to give books that needed Trunks' immediate attention which were usually given to Trunks in a huge mess.  
  
But today, shock, horror, Toner gave Trunks the books in nice neat piles.  
  
"Hey toner," Trunks said, "why the sudden change?"  
  
"The old head of Capsule-corp said that I could get a raise if I organise myself until you came back," Toner explained. "You can keep your raise if you are still organised," offered Trunks.  
  
"I don't care about the raise," Toner said, "the old head taught me that there is more to life than money."  
  
*This old head's a saint, a God, things that usually piss me off are fixed for free, I guess the old head told the advisers to wait for him at his office when they need to speak to him,* thought Trunks.  
  
"Hello please can I come in Mr. Briefs?" asked Tila , Trunks' secretary, she went up to the window and opened it.  
  
"A bit cold in here would mind closing the window?" Trunks complained.  
  
"Aren't you to ditch your work and leave it to me to do your work?" asked Tila, "I was just opening the window to save you the energy."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Is this what you have been planning since I was away?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Actually the old head thought the idea up," said Tila.  
  
"Really?" asked Trunks, "it's quite funny."  
  
"She said it might make you laugh," Tila.  
  
"She, well then she's a great gal," aid Trunks.  
  
~3 months later~  
  
*I can't believe it's been over 12 months since Goku was an adult, he's still a kid now, there's only one thing that's the same as last year, I still haven't got a girlfriend well there isn't time to be dating or is there? Pan's scaring all the boys away as usual but I'm not interested about any of the girls I've met. What's wrong with me? Oh well I guess I'm just destined to be single,* Trunks thought.  
  
"Mr. Trunks I'd like you to look at this," said Tila who was waving a piece of paper at him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"It's a petition," Tila answered, "50% including me of people who work in Capsule-corp want the old head back..."  
  
How was that eh? The next chapter will be called 'Hey partner' 


	3. Hey partner

Chapter 3 Hey partner  
  
Trunks came storming in his house he'd had a really bad day I mean who wouldn't call a bad day? First you nearly sprain your ankle by hitting the car door then the car door comes off and the press sees it I can guess the headlines tomorrow `Capsule-corp car is not safe` then there will be a picture of Trunks seeing the door come off.  
  
Then half off the people in the company that you work at want you to go away and let a substitute do the job, how crap is that?  
  
*For anyone could know this substitute may have possessed half the company and she may come back and take over the world with the killer cars she's built* Trunks thought *ok I maybe getting a little paranoid but hey it could happen.*  
  
Trunks went over to his mother and said, "Mum please can I contact the substitute to give her a job well done,"  
  
"Sure honey," Bulma said, "her number is 0113 289 123."  
  
Trunks immediately called that number, "Er hello," greeted Trunks.  
  
"Hi," answered a soft warm voice.  
  
"Did you substitute for Trunks Briefs while he was away?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes I did is there something I did wrong?" the voice asked.  
  
"Well no," Trunks started, "it's just half of the people who work for Capsule-corp want you back."  
  
"What, are you joking? What about Mr. Briefs? Is he leaving or something," the voice asked.  
  
"So what you're saying is you had no idea this was going on?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I had no idea," said the voice, "I'll speak to Miss. Tila she'll know how to help me convince the people that Mr. Trunks is better than I am at being head."  
  
"You're kidding me Tila's probably the head of this operation to get you back," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh," said the voice in a disappointed way, "please could you tell Mr. Briefs I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry he'll get the message," Trunks assured the voice, "but I've got one more question who are you?"  
  
The voice giggled, "My name is Liana ( lay-ana) Dean, and are you Trunks Briefs?"  
  
"Yes I am how did you know?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"I can recognise your voice from T.V," answered Laina, "can call me tomorrow night I'll probably have convinced them by then to keep your job."  
  
"Ok I'll call you then," said Trunks, "bye."  
  
*Well that was useful at least I got her name and I know she doesn't sound crazy* Trunks thought.  
  
"Hey Trunks was that your girlfriend?" teased Bra.  
  
"You were listening in on my phone call," said Trunks.  
  
"Technically it's not listening in when you hear when you come into the room `Ok I'll call you then, bye`," said Bra.  
  
"I swear when I'll get my own place I'll not let you in it," threatened Trunks.  
  
"Fat chance you'll ever leave this place, Mum says you can't have your own place until your married or her and Dad die, and so far with your luck with girlfriends you'll have to murder Mum and Dad if you want to do `it` with a girlfriend and not have marry her," criticized Bra.  
  
"I don't believe you just said that," said Trunks amazed.  
  
"Yeah well, some of my friends aren't virgins you know so I get all the precautions on what to do then best `it` when I'm 16," blurted out Bra.  
  
Trunks' smile widened, "I'm going to tell Mum."  
  
"Fat chance she'll believe you," said Bra positive she'd get away with it, "I'm her little angel."  
  
"Angel of death that is," said Vegeta as ha came into the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy," Bra said innocently, "how much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Unless there was a part that didn't want me to ground you for a week all of it," Vegeta said, "you know to be honest I'd expected Trunks to say that when he was 14 not you."  
  
"Well you know, I'm just full of surprises," said Bra trying to wriggle herself out of trouble.  
  
Bra left the room in a hurry leaving Vegeta and Trunks in the kitchen.  
  
"Listen, can you tell me what that phone call was about so far I've got the impression that you've got a girlfriend and you don't want me or anyone to know this come on you can tell me," prompted Vegeta.  
  
"Well the phone call was to the substitute the thing is that half the people at Capsule-corp want the substitute to take over the company forever and if that happens I'll lose my job," confessed Trunks.  
  
"Well just beat this person up and say that if that person even thinks of joining Capsule-corp you'll kill them," suggested Vegeta.  
  
"Dad," said Trunks, he hated it when his Dad tried make Trunks threaten people with their lives and trying to make Trunks beat people up when they haven't done much wrong.  
  
"Honestly you know you want to," said Vegeta trying to tempt Trunks, "come boy you're a saiyan, saiyans don't let people get away with this kind of thing."  
  
"It wasn't even her fault," defended Trunks.  
  
"Her, so this person's female is she?" asked Vegeta suddenly sounding very interested.  
  
"Yes," answered Trunks, "look Dad this girl is trying to persuade the people who want her back that I'm better than she is at being head even though it's the other way round."  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked "and I suppose you want to know more about this girl."  
  
"Not really," said Trunks, "but what has been itching me is that how did this girl manage to convince Mum that she was a good enough sales person?"  
  
"She didn't have to," replied Vegeta, "your mother just had to look in the files for people who weren't doing their work because their was nothing to be done so then she got a few people with high I.Qs and interview them and find the best one she could find and this girl is a lawyer has actually never lost a case in her all of 9 years as working as one."  
  
"Oh," Trunks said, " thank you for telling me that."  
  
******************************************************* The next day things were ok it turned out that an anonymous source had told the press that Trunks was test driving an old 34 year old car so it was band to fall apart, apart from Trunks having this weird feeling in his stomach that half the employees hated him, everything was the same as usual.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku and Chichi's house things were getting out of hand.  
  
"Goku are you sure there isn't a way that you can turn back to normal?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Sorry Chichi there isn't a way," replied Goku the only just 58 years old with an only just 13-year-old body.  
  
"Well there's only one thing to do," said Chichi.  
  
"What's that?" asked Goku who sounded nervous.  
  
"Starting Monday you will go to school with Pan," said Chichi.  
  
************************************************************ Trunks picked up the phone and immediately started to ring Liana's number.  
  
"Uh, hello," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey," replied Liana but she didn't sound happy, "listen I spoke to Tila and you can keep your job on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked, *I just know it's going to be they all get raises.*  
  
"Well although I don't want to they agreed that you get to keep your job if I become your partner in working," spilled Liana.  
  
"What if we both refuse?" asked Trunks.  
  
"If even one of us refuse we the people who want me back will tell everyone that you have been ditching your work and you will loose your job and that I didn't go to a proper Law School and I will loose my job."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Trunks devastated, "isn't this blackmail?"  
  
"Yes, but if I tell anyone else this and police get involved..." started Liana, "Tila maybe blackmailing me, but she's still my friend and I don't want her to go to prison, she'd hate me."  
  
"I understand, besides I really don't want to have to find about 100,000 new employees in less than a month."  
  
"I am so sorry," apologised Liana.  
  
"That's ok so what's your answer?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then mine must yes," Trunks said, "I don't mind having you as a partner you seem very nice,"  
  
"Thank you," said Liana, "you don't seem evil yourself."  
  
*Was that a compliment or a comment?* Trunks thought, "thanks, I think."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Liana, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"You're coming to work tomorrow?" questioned Trunks quite surprised.  
  
"Actually I'm only coming in tomorrow to see where I can put my work stuff I'm actually starting the proper work on Monday," said Liana.  
  
"Ok see you then," said Trunks and then he put the phone down, *well I'm going to finally meet the sort of famous old head of Capsule-corp, I wonder what she looks like?*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I don't if you review or not just remember. *everyone stares at coolgirl like she's insane* ok perhaps I do care if you review so Pleaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaese review. 


	4. Thump,thump,thump,thump

Chapter 4 Thump, thump, thump, thump *Well today's the day,* Trunks thought, *I'll finally get to meet this person, why am I so nervous? It's not I'm in love with a voice with a name, this girl could turn to be a fucking bitch,* then he got out of his limo.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Briefs," said a reporter, "please can you answer few questions,"  
  
"Ok," replied Trunks, "meet me at my office in 5 minutes."  
  
Trunks finally got settled down in his office, he heard a knock, "Come in," he said.  
  
Next there 3 people trying to get through the door all at once, "Hold on people," commanded a voice, "why don't you try going at one at time instead huh."  
  
"Oh good morning ma'am I wanted to speak to you anyway," said the reporter.  
  
"Sure come this way," said the voice.  
  
Tila came into the room first, "Thank you for letting our old substitute back."  
  
"You didn't give much of a choice," said Trunks leaning back on his chair, "who was that who told you, the reporter and Toner to take turns."  
  
"That was your partner," answered Tila.  
  
Trunks immediately well off his chair and while he was getting up he said, "My partner, why didn't I get to meet her?"  
  
"She said she'd speak to you when you had more time." She replied.  
  
"Oh," he said, "is that all you came in for?"  
  
"I've just written down what's happening today."  
  
Trunks looked at the sheet everything seemed to be happening at the building today. Then Tila left and along came Toner, "Hey Mr. B," Toner greeted.  
  
"Hey Toner," Trunks said, "can you put the books where you usually put them."  
  
"Ok," said Toner, "bye now."  
  
Trunks went out of his office and immediately started to look for Liana, he needed to see what she looked like, then his heart started thumping very loud thump, thump, thump, thump, Trunks was so conscious that other people could hear his heart. Then he looked up and saw a beautiful woman, his heart started thumping even louder, the woman was thin, had flaming red hair all tied up in a sort of bun but it didn't look like a bun and 2 chopstick style hair clips in her hair. She had a plastic cream jacket which looked leather but when you looked at it properly you could tell it was plastic, she had a matching skirt that went just in the middle of her knees, she had a velvet white top on that just showed off her collar bone, but it didn't show off her chest if you know what I mean. She also had a pale but pretty thin face and had shapely legs, she was tall, she was about a centimetre smaller than Trunks so she was quite tall for a woman, *man this girl's best of best of both worlds,*  
  
~daydream~ "Hello Mr. Briefs ," said the pretty woman in a very nice way.  
  
"Are you Liana Dean?" asked Trunks hoping the answer was yes.  
  
"No she isn't," said a spotty, ugly, hook-nosed, fat, small woman, " I am, now sit down and do the work, NOW!!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Trunks as though he was back at school.  
  
~end of daydream~  
  
*Who am I kidding? Knowing my luck my daydream will come true,* he thought, *well here it goes.*  
  
"Uh, hello," Trunks said trying to act normal round this pretty girl but he just couldn't help it, *do I have a crush? Nah.*  
  
"Hi I'm Liana Dean and you must be... Trunks Briefs right?" Liana asked then she bowed.  
  
"Yes," said Trunks half believing it, "where will you be moving your stuff?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet actually you're the first person I've talked to about that the others won't let me speak," said Liana.  
  
"Why not?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well half of them keep asking me what happened to me when I was gone and other half keep saying `thank you so much for reconsidering Capsule-corp,`" answered Liana.  
  
"Oh," Trunks started, "would you like to come in to my office?"  
  
"Thank you that would be really nice," responded Liana.  
  
They went in to the Trunks' office it looked exactly the same as it did in GT, in other words think back to GT because you're not getting any description out of me.  
  
*************************************************************************** Meanwhile Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Goten and Bra were waiting for Trunks in the Capsule-corp waiting room.  
  
"Ooo I knew something was up, I just knew it," said Bulma pacing up and down continuously, "I just knew it from the second he asked me that phone number how could I be so blind?"  
  
"It's not your fault Bulma," said Chichi trying to calm down Bulma.  
  
Then about 9 people came bursting in to the Capsule-corp building, 5 of them were girls and 4 of them were boys. Then they all came crashing in to Goku, "Hey watch were you're going," said one of the girls who was wearing a skirt so short it nearly showed of her under-wear and a strapless purple top.  
  
"But you crashed in to me," complained Goku.  
  
"Whatever," said the same girl putting her hand right in front of Goku's face.  
  
"Are you here to visit somebody?" asked Goku trying to make peace with them.  
  
"Obviously not the gay head, Trunks," said one of the boys.  
  
"I don't know he's kinda cute in his own way," said one of the other girls.  
  
"How dare you call my son gay," said Bulma storming right in front of them.  
  
"He must be a son of a bitch too," said another boy.  
  
"Respect your elders," commanded Chichi.  
  
"Oh shut up," said one of the girls.  
  
"Shut up, how dare you!" said Chichi furious.  
  
*************************************************************************** Meanwhile in Trunks' office, "You have a very nice office Mr. Trunks," complimented Liana while sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Thank you," said Trunks slightly blushing.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come to my place tomorrow and we could discuss the new prices for the new kitchen appliances," suggested Liana.  
  
"Sure," said Trunks, *what am I doing? I hardly know this girl.*  
  
"You know just because we're partners doesn't mean we can't be good friends," said Liana.  
  
"That's fine with me," said Trunks, "oh shit I forgot," *I can't believe I forgot about them.*  
  
"What did you forget?" inquired Liana.  
  
"I forgot I have to baby-sit 2 kids tomorrow," explained Trunks.  
  
"Well how old are they?" queried Liana.  
  
"13 and 15," retorted Trunks  
  
"Well if you want to you could bring them with you to my place and I could entertain with DVDs and we could be in the next room keeping an eye on them and discussing the prices at the same time," suggested Liana.  
  
"Ok," said Trunks who was at last smiling, "what time?"  
  
"7pm, meet me outside this building tomorrow I'll walk you straight there," instructed Liana.  
  
"Ok tomorrow at 7, hey I don't think there's another room that can be turned into an office that you could look at until Monday so would it be ok if I kept your stuff until the room's free?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure, fine with me," said Liana nodding her head and giving Trunks a box full of stuff, "ok see you tomorrow."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile the gang of boys and girls were still arguing with Bulma and Chichi,  
  
"Look ancient ones I'll shout so you can hear it," said one of the girls, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO WE CAN SEE OUR FRIEND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Chichi," said Goku at last, "why don't you just what they say and this whole argument can be avoided, please."  
  
"Oh all right," gave in Chichi.  
  
"Hey where's P?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"She said something about us being cruel to others and then she went off talking to some guy, I think it's her boyfriend," answered one of the boys.  
  
One of the girls in the gang went right up to Paris and said, "Come on P we've got to find L now."  
  
"But I want to speak to Goten," whined Paris who was being dragged on the floor by the other girl, "bye Goten I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Paris," said Goten.  
  
Then Liana and Trunks went of his office and before Trunks knew what had happened Liana and the gang had disappeared.  
  
*************************************************************************** The next day Trunks, Pan and Goku were arguing while they were walking towards the Capsule-corp building.  
  
"Look Goku I don't care if you can turn SSJ4 and look like an adult I still want you to stay a kid and I want you somehow to make your tail unnoticeable, please," Trunks begged.  
  
"All right," said Goku, "I know the plan I'll say I'm the son of Chichi Son, and my Dad wanted a divorce straight after I was born."  
  
"Yeah and I'll say I'm Goku's cousin," said Pan, "I still don't believe we have to lie."  
  
"Look if Liana finds out about this not only will it be embarrassing, Liana will hate me and she tell the press then I can just say goodbye to peace and quiet," explained Trunks.  
  
They got to the building and they waited half a second when Trunks said, "Look there she is."  
  
It was Liana all right looked exactly the same as she did the day before the only difference was her clothes, she was wearing a baggy black t-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up with baggy black trousers which was decorated with a long chain that went past her knee and her hair was down.  
  
"Hey Mr. Trunks, are these the kids you told me about?" Liana asked.  
  
"Yes they are," replied Trunks.  
  
Liana crouched down and said, "Hi my name's Liana Dean and what's yours?"  
  
"My name's Pan and his is gramp- I mean Goku."  
  
Then Liana shook both Goku's and Pan's hand, "Well better get going it's already 10 past 7," said Liana in a sort of bossy voice. 10 minutes later they were already outside Liana's place,  
  
"Do you see the 2 floors at the top?" asked Liana, "they're all mine." There was about 5 floors to the entire building, the building itself was quite small, they finally got to Liana's door, "Well this my place," she said as she opened the door.  
  
The room was kind of whole, the kitchen area was small but decent, there was a living room with a couch right in front of the T.V. Then there was a living room with another couch and a chair; the setting was round with a hole in the middle like a donut. The hole was covered by wall apart from in front of the front door.  
  
"How come there's no ladder to the room above us?" asked Pan.  
  
Liana went over to a button and pressed it and a ladder appeared, "Up there is where my bedroom is," she defined, "well if you want to, would you 2 children like to sit on the couch in front of the T.V and you can watch whatever you want with this DVD."  
  
"How?" asked Goku baffled, who was now sitting on the couch with Pan.  
  
"Just tell the screen what type of movie you'd like to watch and the best movie that appears on the screen once you've told what type that suits you can watch," explained Liana.  
  
"What if something unsuitable appears on the screen?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Don't even think about worrying about that," assured Liana, "the only movies that will appear on the screen will be G, PG and PG13s."  
  
"Where will we be studying?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Upstairs," answered Liana, "O I almost forgot there is a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream 2 each for you 2 and 2 tubs for Mr. Trunks.  
  
"Thanks," Trunks said as he went upstairs to Liana's bedroom.  
  
1 hour later Liana and Trunks had finished their work, "Done," she said as she put her pencil down.  
  
"It was very nice working with you," Trunks said,  
  
"Ditto, I don't think the movie's over let's not spoil their fun."  
  
"Ok, we could just talk," he said but he was starting to sweat because he was so nervous.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, "do you want to go home?"  
  
"No, I'm ok," he said trying not to make a big fuss, *it's time to tell the truth,* "the truth is I really, really like you but I don't know to handle it."  
  
Then she kissed him quite slowly her lips were soft and so were his it lasted about 10 seconds until they both broke away, "feel better?" she asked.  
  
"If I say yes will you do it again?" he asked.  
  
"Depends if you want me to," she said.  
  
"I do," he said confidently, this time they both kissed it was the same as before only they weren't stopping, when they stopped the second time she said, "It gets quite warm in here so I'd quite understand if you need to take anything off like your coat for example."  
  
"Oh, sorry that was quite rude of me."  
  
"Rude in what way? If you think not taking your coat off is rude you're going to faint if you ever meet my friends."  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
"Ok," they continued kissing then they moved the bean-bags out of the way that they were sitting on earlier, Liana laid down on the floor then let Trunks do all the work he started to plant kisses all over her.  
  
Then Trunks picked Liana up off the floor he sat down on Liana's bed and put her on his lap and said, "Hey, I think you were right when you said it can get pretty hot in here my chest is boiling do you if I take my shirt off?"  
  
"Did you actually get what I was saying earlier?"  
  
"At first no, but now yes, hint, hint," *wow is this it? am I really not going to be a virgin anymore.*  
  
"Well then go ahead."  
  
Trunks was just about to take his shirt off when...  
  
"Hey that's my ice-cream give it back," complained Pan.  
  
"Come on just a tiny bite," begged Goku.  
  
"Come on, we'd better sort out terror1 and terror 2," said Liana.  
  
"Awww, can't we just leave them, they always argue,"  
  
"Sorry, but there's no way my couch is going to be turned into a fighting arena."  
  
Liana pressed the button for the ladder to appear then she went into the room where Goku and Pan were and said, "What's wrong here people? Oh Goku, you're meant to occasionally take a bite of your ice-cream and watch the T.V not the other way round."  
  
"Sorry," apologised Goku.  
  
"That's ok I've got the big tub in the freezer for you and Pan you can take it out whenever you want but please remember to share," she said.  
  
She went back upstairs and said "How are you doing Trunks?"  
  
"Great thanks to you, hey now where were we?"  
  
"Trunks, we've all had embarrassing moments, well seeming the movie's about to end, perhaps we should just talk."  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks bewildered.  
  
"Well, so they erm, how should I say this? So they don't walk in on us."  
  
"I never thought of that."  
  
"Well how about we talk about embarrassing moments with the press."  
  
"That reminded me about the time someone covered for me 2 days ago thank kami whoever that was."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You covered for me."  
  
"Yep, I saw what happened so I made up a story so you wouldn't get fired when I found out that some people wanted me back."  
  
"Thank you, so what about you."  
  
"Nothing really big just made up stuff."  
  
"O can I ask you something, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I know you don't because A. a sweet person like you would never even think of kissing another girl without dumping her first and B. it would be in the newspapers."  
  
"You think I'm sweet."  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I know this is kind of embarrassing and rude but are you a virgin?"  
  
Trunks blushed no one had asked him that before, "To be really honest,, yes."  
  
"Well if it's yes why are you blushing?"  
  
"I seem kinda old to be one, are you?"  
  
Liana also blushed but in a different way, "If I was honest, I'm not a virgin but I would agree that I should be very shameful in that category."  
  
"Shameful, why?"  
  
"I was way too young when I lost it."  
  
"O I see, hey Liana."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think you'd like er, to go a movie sometime say tomorrow at 7."  
  
"That be great, I think the movie ended come on let's go downstairs."  
  
Next everyone except Liana was about to leave,  
  
"See you later," said Liana.  
  
"Bye," everyone said.  
  
When they were on their way home Trunks thought *Ok I've a date tomorrow, but the question is was tonight a one time thing?*  
  
*************************************************************************** How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter is `soooooooooo nervous` 


	5. Soooooooooo nervous

Chapter 5 Soooooooooo nervous  
  
Trunks waited for Liana at the cinema, he didn't have to wait long because she was already there.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he apologised.  
  
"You're not late I'm just early," she said. They went to get some food to eat during the movie (obviously.)  
  
"What can I get you today?" asked the employee.  
  
Trying to keep his saiyan hunger at bay Trunks replied, "I'll have a extra large popcorn and a extra large coke please."  
  
"Are you sure sir?" asked the employee.  
  
Trunks glanced at Liana when he got his popcorn, which was about 4 feet deep; she was looking at him in horror.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, as they were about to sit down in the movie theatre.  
  
"I'm fine," she said nervously, she looked at him and smiled, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
As they were watching the movie Trunks was getting really nervous, his hand trembled and finally took hold of her hand.  
  
During the interval of the movie because it's a really long movie Trunks thought *she deserves the truth,*  
  
"Liana."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've got something to confess, the truth is I've got a secret that I've been hiding from you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Goku the little boy you saw yesterday is a man, that's been turned into boy by black star dragonballs and my father is a prince of a whole different planet do you understand?"  
  
"I understand all right, you bastard who dare you think that I'd fall for that story," she slapped him hard on his cheek and left, her hand was ice cold unlike when he held her hand.  
  
Trunks' head started ringing and the ringing kept getting louder *wait a minute this sounds like my phone I'm ....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
....dreaming.*  
  
He groaned and looked his clock, *2 o'clock someone's being messing around with my alarm clock, *  
  
"BRA!!!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trunks went downstairs "Bra how dare you turn off my alarm clock, if it wasn't Sunday I would have been late for work."  
  
"It's only a joke," defended Vegeta.  
  
"You let her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes is that a problem?"  
  
"No, hey Dad please can you remind me to go to the movies when it gets around half 4."  
  
"Are you going to the movies with a friend?"  
  
Trunks hesitated for a minute, *me and Liana only friends well I guess a couple of kisses doesn't automatically make us boyfriend and girlfriend,* "Err yes."  
  
"You hesitated, what's going on brat?"  
  
"I didn't hesitate." Bulma came bursting in bursting in the room, and immediately started to make lunch.  
  
"Woman, your brat is lying to me," boomed Vegeta.  
  
"First he's our brat," said Bulma buttering the bread, "second, Trunks how dare you lie to your father."  
  
"I'm not lying, why would I lie about who I'm going to the movies with?"  
  
"You're going to the movies," said Bulma becoming very interested.  
  
"Yes, with a friend."  
  
"Well I hope you have a crappy time with Kakarot's second mistake," said Vegeta.  
  
"GOTEN IS NOT A MISTAKE, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH HIM!!!!!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Don't get all sensitive," said Bulma, "I think it's great that you have another friend Trunks, please ask them if they would like to come to dinner with us."  
  
"Sure, but please Dad don't mention anything about sayins this friend is rather new."  
  
"I won't make any promises," said Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks would you like breakfast or lunch?" said Bulma.  
  
"Look Mum it's not my fault Bra turned off my alarm clock for a joke, she knows that I can sleep for 48 hours non-stop."  
  
"Sorry," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The first half of the movie was success for Trunks, first when he ordered too much popcorn instead of Liana looking at him like he was some kind of monster she giggled. Second when was nervous when he was about to hold her hand, she just grabbed hold of his hand to calm him down. But the biggest difference was when it was the interval when this happened.  
  
*Remember what happened in my dream, * Trunks thought.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's something I have to tell you, I think we should be honest with because it would really awkward if we had to keep secrets from each other so there's something I have to tell you."  
  
*Stop making me feel guilty,* Trunks thought, "What is it?"  
  
Then she whispered something in Trunks' ear, "How?" he asked. Then she whispered something else in Trunks' ear, (note: you will find out what she said later,) "Please don't hate me," she said.  
  
"I could never hate you, I guess what you told me about was unwanted."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Trunks got to his house he realised this wasn't going to be a family dinner, "Hey Trunks, hey Miss Liana," said Pan bitterly.  
  
"First of all Liana is fine and second why do you sound so upset?"  
  
"I was supposed to have a date but my parents made me cancel it now I think the guy that I was supposed to be going out with hates me."  
  
"First of all if he really does like you he'll understand, also I have a few tips on dating which you may help you," said Liana.  
  
"What are they?" Trunks and Pan asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, the advice for Pan is don't appear too desperate if this guy asks you out again just casually flick your hair and wait a few seconds then say something along the lines of `sure`. Also if you scare him away for some strange reason just say `oh come on, are you really going to freak out about a silly thing like that? `"  
  
"What about me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What about you?" asked Liana, "sorry, my advice for you is not to be paranoid. Also advice for both of you is not spend every waking minute with the person that you're going out with, you should hang out with your friends about as much or more than you hanging out with the person you're dating."  
  
"Someone should tell Goten that," commented Trunks  
  
"Good news Trunks, Goten is here unfortunately he's with his girlfriend," said Pan trying to make Trunks feel better but obviously wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
Meanwhile Paris and Goten were talking, Goten sighed, "What's wrong Goten?" asked Paris sounding very concerned.  
  
"I'm worried about a friend," he said, "he hasn't had a girlfriend for ages and I don't want him to miss out."  
  
"I know what you mean, my best friend won't even go on dates anymore never mind getting a boyfriend, I understood when she first broke up with her boyfriend 3 months ago, now I'm beginning to think she likes being single." (Note: I'm not trying to offend anyone it's just when some people are in love they think being single is no option eg my best friend.)  
  
"What happened with her boyfriend?"  
  
"One day she just dumped him, she won't tell anyone the reason but I think her boyfriend was 2-timming her, it's a real shame for her she's always having bad luck with boys."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Let's put it this way, when we were in high-school 15/50 boys fancied her and she hasn't changed a bit, she also has a really nice personality." (Note: that is possible because 8/14 boys fancy one girl in my class.)  
  
"How old is she now?"  
  
"27, hey I know how about we fix up my friend and your friend, it's bound to be a huge success."  
  
"I dunno," said Goten scratching his head, then she kissed him on the cheek, "perhaps you're right."  
  
"Though before we fix anyone up can I ask you this one question? your friend isn't an alcoholic or has a rep in bed?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then Trunks spotted them and went up to them, "How you're doing everybody?"  
  
"Trunks, we were just talking about you, buddy remember the time you said you'd do anything for me, well there's something that I want you to do," said Goten.  
  
Trunks remembered that day; he was drunk with lovey dovey feelings because he'd got his first girlfriend but little did he know at the time that a week later he would find out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, "Yeah I remember, what do you want?"  
  
"I personally think you should go out on dates more often so please let me fix you up with one of Paris' friends, you never know she maybe the one, A Trunks?" suggested Goten.  
  
*No, I just hit it off with Liana, I can't go out with another girl she'll hate me, besides I don't want to go out with another bimbo, * "Can I think about it please?" asked Trunks.  
  
Then Paris looked suddenly really excited about something, "It's her, it's my friend, she's at the snack table talking to Pan, "Hey Liana over here," she called out very loudly.  
  
Liana immediately jogged over and said, "Hey Paris," then she pointed to Goten, "is he your boyfriend you've been talking day and night about."  
  
Paris blushed, "Yes he is and may I ask why you are here?"  
  
"I invited her," explained Trunks.  
  
"Ooooooo," Goten said.  
  
"We're going to be partners starting tomorrow so we decided to get to know each other so we would have something else to talk about than work," quickly lied Liana.  
  
"Well because I know both of you I'd better tell you two about each other seeming you hardly know each other," said Paris, "Liana loves partying, dating, playing the guitar, playing any kind of sport except for stripping and giving advice."  
  
"Great," said Goten, "and Trunks loves martial arts, playing pranks on people and eating," *ugh look at that girl, she's so skinny, I bet she's anorexic and she won't even show off her body instead she probably lives in combat boots. I also can't believe she's Paris' friend, Liana probably thinks that Paris is a bimbo, when I know Paris isn't.*  
  
Liana's smile suddenly vanished and then she bit her lip and thought, *Paris' boyfriend probably hates me for some strange reason, he looked so disgusted when he looks at me like I'm some kind of weirdo, oh well perhaps it's just first impression thing, I might be wrong about him.*  
  
"Goten!" Trunks said blushing because believe it or not eating wasn't one of his hobbies.  
  
Liana smiled again, then Paris said, "Goten, you shouldn't embarrass your friend like that."  
  
"Sorry," murmured Goten.  
  
"Dinner time," cried out Chichi hoping everyone heard her.  
  
Everyone came rushing in like a wild herd of elephants especially Goku who. (Do I even need to tell you why?) Dinner was the same as usual; the saiyans ate like saiyans, Bulma, Chichi, Marron and Paris were counting the calories there was in their plate of food. Killen, Yamaha, Oxking and Videl were eating normally, Piccolo was only drinking water and Liana was looking at more than half of her food like it was some kind of enemy. "Aren't you going to eat your food?" asked Bulma, "don't worry it's not poison."  
  
"I really hate to offend you in any way but I'm a vegetarian," defined Liana.  
  
"It's ok," assured Bulma, "I'm the one who should be apologising."  
  
After that everything was normal, until Pan found out that Goku was going to start at the school she was at the next day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Next chappie is `cool school.` 


	6. Cool School

Chapter 6: `cool school`  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
As my alarm clock rang, I groaned. I guess, Grandpa and Grandma were just joking, they have to be, or else my life is ruined. Maybe Grandpa won't make a big deal and pretend I'm not there. Who am I kidding? I can see it now, my Dad will say that I'm grounded my Mom will say that she's disappointed in me all because Grandpa couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Even if I make him promise not to tell my parents he'll probably forget and tell them anyway.  
  
As I looked in my wardrobe I sighed. I have nothing to wear, my boyfriend wants me to wear revealing clothes, but how can I when the most revealing clothing I have is the nightgown I'm wearing right now? What Liana said was true but I wonder if Liana's advice actually works? I barely know but I feel I like I've known her for all of my life. I guess my old look will have to do for now, I wonder what Liana and Trunks did after they finished their work? They probably talked or played a board game, but when we got outside, Trunks seemed different somehow, why do I even care? Now onto a even more important subject like, how the hell I'm going to be able make out with my boyfriend, look after Grandpa without him knowing I have a boyfriend, look cool and do the homework I was supposed to be last night all at the same time?  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked my Mom who was downstairs making breakfast. The smell of burnt toast with jam and fried eggs started wafting towards my room. I immediately closed the door I didn't want those fatty food smells on my clothes.  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
"Get up you're going to be late for school," my wife yelled and then she started shaking me so hard I nearly fell out of bed. I moaned and I was so cranky this morning I tried to hit her but missed. "Rise and shine you're going to be late for school." Boy, I never thought she'd ever tell me that, but then again I never thought that I'd be a boy again so you never know. I went downstairs after I got washed and dressed; oh boy this is going to be a lllllloooooonnnnnngggggg day.  
  
End of all POVs:  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There was still 10 minutes left until school started, there was still enough time for Pan to tell Goku to never come near her all day, make out with her boyfriend for 2 minutes and do her homework, if she was fast. Too late, Jake had already spotted her, "Come here," he said, breathing deeply on Pan's neck, and then he started to kiss her all over her neck.  
  
"Jake," Pan said pushing him gently away, "not yet, besides I've got homework to do, you know the lot that you made me neglect by making me go to the movies with you after I got back from my parents' friends' house."  
  
Jake crossed his arms and his very sexy smile vanished and was replaced with an absolutely childish frown, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?" repeated Jake and a cheeky smile grew across is face which usually meant `I'm going to make you do something that's illegal. `  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you what I'll give you one more kiss then you must promise that you'll let me finish my homework before we go out on dates, promise?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her gently on the lips; unfortunately for Pan at worst possible time Goku had to come through the doors and see them snogging each other silly. Goku however, forgetting that Pan was a ¼ Saiyan ran as fast as he could and then punched Jake in the gut. "Aaahhhhhhhh!" Jake screamed at as loud as his lungs would let him.  
  
"Goku, how dare you punch Jake?" told off Pan.  
  
"I thought he was going to hurt or even rape you," protested Goku, "at least look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
"We were just cuddling," said Pan while she was turning around.  
  
"With your lips," said Goku.  
  
"Ok, we were kissing, but that's still no reason to hit him," said Pan while she was standing up comforting Jake, "whoa, Goku, you've grown."  
  
Goku had definitely grown, now instead of him being 2 inches smaller than Pan; he was 2 inches taller than Pan. "Listen up Pan, I'm sorry I beat up your boyfriend, I won't tell your parents. Is there anyway I could make it up."  
  
"Yeah, stay out of my life," then Pan walked off, taking Jake to the nurse.  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
*Where to sit? * Goku thought, *Pan's over there, maybe I could sit with her? Oh wait, I can't, perhaps I could sit with the people in my class? But there's 89 of them, it'll be impossible to sit with all them. I sometimes wish Chichi would just come over here and rescue me from this horrible place, but she's the reason why I'm here. Shit, no spare tables.*  
  
"Over here," said a girl with short brown hair and huge eyes (think of the Powerpuff Girls' eyes,) who was giggling.  
  
Uh, ok," he said.  
  
"You know," said the girl, "the dance is coming really soon and if you haven't got a date, what I'm trying to say is that will you go with me to the dance?"  
  
*Yikes, I can't do that; Chichi would murder me by starving me to death or using her feared frying pan. Besides I'm way too old for her and I can hardly remember how to dance.* He thought, "I'm sorry I don't know when the dance is and I probably won't be able to go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because errr. I have a really strict Mom, she'd accuse me of leaving her and not loving her anymore if I went to dance with a date," he explained, *at least some of it's truthful.*  
  
"Ok," said the girl uneasily, "whoa, how much food do you bring to school?"  
  
"Enough to satisfy my hunger."  
  
"Ok I'll see you later then," she said quickly standing up and leaving the table.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Is that all you're going to eat Pan?" asked Dandy, a girl with long coal black hair who was Pan's friend.  
  
"Yeah, she's eating that much," said Dave flicking his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Pan.  
  
"You never are," said Dandy.  
  
"Are you still smoking, Dandy?" asked Pan.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"And drugs?" asked Jake.  
  
"No, I quit that while I was ahead."  
  
"Why don't you do the same with fags?" asked Pan.  
  
"Have you even tried one, Pan?" asked Dandy, "trust they're really nice." So Dandy lit a cigarette and handed it over to Pan, Pan took one puff and then her eyes started getting bloodshot and then they started to bulge out of their sockets. Then Pan wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, "Yuck that's gross!" but when she tried no sound came out.  
  
~A bit later at the nurse's office~  
  
"In all of my 23 years of working as a nurse I have never seen a reaction to being near smoke as weird as I have today."  
  
"Yeah, well, Pan's one in a million," said Jake.  
  
"Thanks Jake, for everything," said Pan.  
  
"Pan, someone is here to see you," said the nurse.  
  
It was Goku, "I'm sorry Pan," he said, "friends?"  
  
"Oh, ok" said Pan, "friends." 


	7. Update yes this is a chapter

Chapter 7: Update (yes this is a chapter)  
  
This chapter is just a quick update on what happens in the next 3 months; sorry it's so short.  
  
~1 week later~  
  
Liana had just finished work and was on her way to Paris' house. When she got there she immediately saw Goten. She gulped and tapped him on the shoulder, "Please can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, let's go in the kitchen, so what's on your mind?" he said, *I guess she's not got a eating disorder, she just looks thinner when she wears baggy clothes.*  
  
"Paris said you hate me, I would like to know why that is?"  
  
"I don't hate you, why do you hate Paris?"  
  
"I don't hate Paris, she's one of my best friends."  
  
"It's just, you two are so different, when I was in high school, people who dress summarily to you hated people like Paris. They said stuff like oh, the head cheerleader is a bimbo, and the girl with the 7 cm skirt is an airhead."  
  
"So you judged me by my appearance?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I should have got to know you better before I judged you. Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
~1 week after that~  
  
"Mom, Dad, Bra," said Trunks biting his bottom lip. "Me and Liana are a couple."  
  
~8 weeks after that~  
  
"Hey Pan," said Jake, "you know, I've have never felt like this about anyone before."  
  
"Really?" asked Pan looking up from her magazine, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I'm in love," said Jake dreamily, "remember you said that you'd do anything for me if I let you do your homework in peace."  
  
"What about it?" asked Pan a bit puzzled, "have you made your mind up about?"  
  
"Yep," replied Jake confidently, "it's that you have sex with me."  
  
*What? No, I can't, I'm only 15. On the other hand, Jake is 17; it wouldn't be illegal for him and if I said no he'd dump me and he did sort of say that he loved me. What am I thinking? Jake has being really sneaky and has being lying to me lately.* She thought, "Can I please about it?"  
  
"Sure I can wait."  
  
*What am I going to do?* she thought, *I've landed myself in some real trouble.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next chappie will be split into 2 or 3 parts because it's so long: it'll be called `secrets` 


	8. Secrets part 1: The argument

Chapter 8: Secrets part 1  
  
(Note: this is set 3 months after chapter 6.)  
  
Her long, thin fingers brushed through his lavender hair as they kissed passionately, she leaned back and nearly fell over and then took a quick break and breathed deeply, "Would you like to go clubbing with me tonight?"  
  
"You know I would," said Trunks, "I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7.30."  
  
"Good, we'd better get out of this closet and get back to work before someone realizes we're not at our desks, where we should be."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~7.30 pm~  
  
Liana stepped outside and said absolutely surprised, "Oh Trunks, a stretched limo?"  
  
"Yup, nothing's too good for my girlfriend."  
  
She blushed, "Are we going inside it or was the limo just dropping you off here and never coming back?"  
  
"Going inside it, you first."  
  
"This has got to be one of the most romantic things that has ever happened to me," she remarked while stepping in the limo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~10.30pm~  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?" asked Pan when Trunks was coming through the door looking like he'd just come back from a funeral even though he wasn't wearing black.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home?" he asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you still be on your date?"  
  
"Why should I be?" he said sitting down and taking a gold watch off his wrist.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Me and Liana are having an argument."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~The next day~  
  
Pan gulped as she pressed the doorbell to Liana's apartment, she just had to know what happened last night. The only thing Trunks said was that they were having an argument, but what about? Pan decided to see Liana, and perhaps ask her a few questions, and maybe, Pan might be able to sort this out. Pan hated it when any of her friends were upset, it was 11.30 in the morning when Pan went to see Trunks, and he just buried himself under his bed covers when she talked to him. So obviously Pan would have to have performed a miracle just to get a hello out of Trunks, never mind getting Trunks to tell her what happened. So Liana was her only option, Pan just hoped that Liana wasn't as upset as Trunks was. She pressed the button again; *perhaps Liana was on her way to sort this out herself?* No such luck, Liana opened the this time and said, "Sorry I didn't open the door sooner, I thought a reporter wanted to speak to me and today I can't be bothered to answer any questions." Pan could only just tell that was a lie, *but if Liana nearly convinced me with a lie when she looked upset and hurt, couldn't have she probably convince me with the same lie when she was better?* "Would you like to come in?" Liana asked. *I bet my entire life savings that Pan came because she heard about the argument.*  
  
"Why are you here?" said Liana looking down at her combat boots.  
  
"I heard about the argument."  
  
*You don't even have to even met Pan to know what she does and why, but of course this is from my point of view and I'm sort of cheating in a way,* "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks just told me you and him were having a argument, that's it."  
  
*I hope he isn't too hurt -No, I refuse too think like that, he hurt himself, I didn't hurt him at all, but I should have told him the truth -hang on, I didn't get chance to explain, why am I blaming myself? Probably because I love him -no, I refuse to fall in love, not after what happened last time, what am I doing now? I've told myself a million times already that I should have forgotten about him forever, it was ages ago,* (I know this part might have been confusing) "I-I-I suppose you want me to tell you what happened."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Where exactly are we going? I know you wouldn't wear anything close to a suit unless we're at work, which posh place are we going to?"  
  
"An eating place."  
  
"Oh, then if you're dressed formally, I'm gonna look like a freak to wherever we're going."  
  
"You're not mad about me changing the plans?"  
  
"Why would I be mad when you to all this trouble just for me?"  
  
"Hey, I haven't forgotten this is our 3 month anniversary of meeting each other, have you?"  
  
"No, but wasn't gonna say anything unless you did something first, I didn't want to act too clingy."  
  
"How were you going to celebrate it?"  
  
Liana took a case out of her pocket, "It's a watch," she said turning her head away thinking *Why did I get him such a crap present?*  
  
"It's wonderful, thank-you," he said sounding very sincere.  
  
"If we're going to a fancy place, don't ya think people they'll be staring at the girl with the black top with a slit at the back of it and slightly baggy jeans?"  
  
Then Trunks threw a capsule at the floor and out popped a white dress.  
  
"Oh Trunks, it's lovely," said Liana, "I-I-I l-l-love, I love.. I love.."  
  
"You love what?"  
  
"I love this dress," she said frowning, *what stopped me from telling him?*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Note: this is still a flashback.)  
  
Liana stepped inside a restaurant wearing a white dress, which Trunks had given her to keep, it was a bit low cut but it was also quite long.  
  
"Trunks, this is one of the best nights of my life."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Trunks, up here," said Liana running up the stairs which led to her bedroom, they kissed, "Liana, I need to tell.." Liana's phone started ringing, she frowned, "I'll be back in a minute Trunks." She tossed her bag onto her bed and ran so quickly that she didn't even realize that a photo had fallen out of her bag. As Liana left, Trunks picked up the photo and his heart broke in a 1,000 pieces. Liana ran upstairs, and looked at Trunks, "Trunks, listen to me.."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Trunks, it isn't how it looks."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"But I can explain.."  
  
"Explain what? You're cheating on me Liana."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Liana you betrayed my trust."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't lie to me," said Trunks leaving the room looking devastated, "Good- bye."  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"That's so sad," said Pan sitting or rather sinking down on a chair.  
  
Liana sighed, "Oh well, it could've been worse, we could've had broken up 2 years later instead of now..and we could've been married by then. But you don't need to listen to me rave on 'bout what things could've been like, is there anything else you'd like to ask me Pan?"  
  
*I could ask her advice on what I should do about my problem with Jake,* "No, not really."  
  
"Oh, ok," said Liana, "do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"No," muttered Pan, "I suppose you want me to call them?"  
  
"Depends if you want to stay."  
  
"Of course I want to stay," said Pan getting up from the wooden chair, "is there anything in particular you were planning to do before I came?"  
  
"Well," said Liana while twiddling her thumbs, "I was gonna sort out my room it really does need a tidy up." Pan remembered last time she went to Liana's room, Liana was helping Pan with her homework because her parents were at a party. Anyway, while Liana was going to get some drinks, a gigantic pile of just cleaned clothes that were at the top of Liana's bookcase came falling down very quickly and landed on Pan's head. *I wonder why bad stuff seems to happen to me in her apartment while just goes to get something to eat or she's answering the phone.* Pan wondered, "Sure I'll be glad to help you."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Liana, "it's gotten a bit messier since last time you came," said Liana running up the ladder. Pan looked inside, *perhaps `a bit` was an understatement* "What are you planning to sort?"  
  
"First, I'm going to make the carpet visible again."  
  
~23 mins later~  
  
"There," said Pan, "done, everyone can see the carpet now, Liana you look tired."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," said Liana, "I just had a bad dream last night."  
  
~Flashback in Liana's mind~  
  
Note: This is supposed to be a bit scary.  
  
Liana found herself in a dark room, she put her hands to her face and started breathing very loudly and deeply, "Where am I?" then she turned around and shrieked in horror, there were 2 dead bodies. Blood was gushing out of the wounds on the bodies, their eyes were bulging put out of their sockets the worst part was that Liana recognized the bodies immediately. One of the bodies was a blonde, thin woman who looked like she was in a car crash. She was dressed in a long brown coat, which was stained with blood. The other body was a 17-year-old boy who looked like he'd been shot right in chest, near where his heart was. The boy also had blonde hair and he was also quite thin, he wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he also wore glasses. Liana suddenly felt a strange feeling in her ears, then deep, scary voice boomed, "You did right to let him go, you know you'd just end up getting him trouble and he'd just end up dead."  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, "who are you?" she repeated, ""who are you."  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Liana shivered at that memory, *I thought I stopped having these kind of dreams.*  
  
"Liana," said Pan, "can I have a look at the photo that you told me about?"  
  
Liana took a crumpled photo out of her pocket and showed it to Pan. It was a picture of a younger and a bit scruffier and also thinner version of her and a boy who looked identical to the boy in Liana's dream sharing a vanilla milkshake. "Why are you wearing a white dress with holes in it? And why do you look like you haven't had a bath for a least a week?"  
  
"Y'see Pan," said Liana, "I wasn't exactly the richest kid in my neighborhood when I was your age."  
  
"Oh, and I see why Trunks would have gotten mad at you when he was looking at this picture," said Pan pointing out the writing at the bottom which said 'I love you from Steph.'  
  
"Yeah well, that was a long time ago, hey, it's nearly lunchtime, if you want I'll go see what I have in the fridge, c'mon, I know you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah, sure," retorted Pan. Liana left, and Pan noticed something on the bedside table, it was Liana's diary. It looked old, Pan wouldn't have realized it was a diary if there hadn't been on a title on the front which said 'Diary.' *Maybe I should have a look through, something tells me Liana's keeping something from me.* The first page said:  
  
'Hi this iz Liana. I am 9. My bestest friends are Stef and Paris. Stef give me this diary. I promiss too rite in this diary for the introducshun and 2 rite in this at leest 1s a yeer. I dont no were I go 2 skool. I have too walk evrywere I go. I askd nan she sed we dont hav enuf monee 4 a car. Al my friends hav a car. Thats enuf riting 4 me see u later.'  
  
(Note: the grammar and spelling mistakes are there for a reason.)  
  
*I guess that's why Liana kept the picture,* thought Pan, *because before the romance they used to be friends, I wonder what happened? Perhaps her diary will tell me, but I don't have enough time to read the whole of her diary here without her noticing. I can't read it, it's her personal thoughts, but on the other hand what has she got to keep from me? I'll just stuff it in my bag and read it later.* But when Pan did stuff Liana's diary in to her denim blue bag, guess who suddenly sprung out of her bag? Gill, "gi-gi."  
  
"What are you doing in my backpack?"  
  
"Gi-gi, I had to stay somewhere," retorted the plain white robot, "where are we?"  
  
"Liana's bedroom, be quiet, I don't want her to hear you."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Liana was on hands and knees looking for something to eat, she pulled out some oranges out of her fridge, *they look edible,* then she noticed a green fluff at the bottom of them, *it should say on the label 'this product may not be suitable for anyone who doesn't want to die of food poisoning .'* She sighed, and mumbled, "5..4...3.2....1"  
  
Then the door flung open, 4 girls of about Goten's age raced inside Liana's apartment, "Liana, why haven't you called me?" asked a blonde girl who was wearing a red holtor-neck top with a pair of very tight jeans, (A/N: this is the same blonde girl that was arguing with Goku in chapter 4) "you have hardly spoken to any of us every since you took that stupid job and started going out with freak. But now we don't have to worry about that now that you've finally dumped that pathetic idiot."  
  
"Trunks is not a freak or a pathetic idiot, you baka bitch," Liana immediately slapped her hands against her mouth. "I'm so sorry Penn.... I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Well..I guess I do forgive you." Said Penn very nicely, *not* (A/N: remember *s been thoughts) "but there's only one thing."  
  
*She's not actually going to have the courage to tell me what she thinks, she knows I can make someone feel like crying with one icy stare* "What's that."  
  
"I just wanna say..you're a backstabbing bitch, who's flat-chested, ugly and you're too thin," said Penn.  
  
"Yeah, and y'know what else?" asked Rose, Rose was usually Penn's sidekick, Rose, in Liana's opinion, used to be a very nice girl until Penn managed to persuade Rose's boyfriend to go out with her. After that, Rose praised Penn like she was the reason why her life was so brilliant, when in actual fact it was Liana who persuaded her boyfriend to go out with her and Penn just the credit. "You're probably the most lucky person in the entire world, cos I was so surprised that you managed to beg one of the richest men in the world to go out with you. I also think you just went out with him for his money."  
  
Liana knew that wasn't true, she could spot a lie from a mile away, "I...I... I." for the first time in years Liana found herself stammering.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Pan running down the stairs.  
  
"Oh this is pathetic," said Penn, "first you date a loser, now you're making friends with kids, and I thought you had more dignity than that."  
  
"That's it," Liana shouted back, "you can insult me all you want but nobody insults my friends, get out of my apartment," ordered Liana shoving the girls through the creamy white door. "And stay out," she said slamming the door right in front of their faces.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Pan.  
  
"It's ok, it's not you're fault."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pan had a great day with Liana, well, apart from what happened with her friends. Liana met Gill, and didn't freak out, they had a huge tub of ice cream for lunch, Pan ate most of it and then they watched a really funny movie.  
  
Pan jumped on to her bed and grabbed her bag, and rummaged inside it, the she remembered she had Liana's diary, then Pan felt a huge rush of guilt, *I shouldn't be doing this* but before she could stop herself she started flicking through it and then a certain page stood out from the others:  
  
'Name: Liana  
  
Age: 15  
  
I know I shouldn't have, but I did, I had sex with Steph today. Oh and by the way he's 17; I don't think I'm pregnant I'm pretty sure Steph used a condom. But then afterwards, we told each other that we loved each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But that isn't even the best part yet, when he dropped me off, he purposed to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! We're going to announce we're engaged tomorrow (my 16th Birthday.) I bet tomorrow's going to be a day I'll never forget.'  
  
Pan felt a huge wave of deja-vu (A/N: I didn't know how to spell it) Pan was in the exact same position, and what did Liana do? Have sex, forgetting the laws. Pan was sure if Liana turned out as nicely as she did then Pan should do the exact same thing, but there was one thing bothering her, why didn't Liana marry Steph, Liana obviously said yes. But the Pan noticed a tear stain that just shone through on the page that she was reading, so Pan turned the page over.  
  
'Name: Liana  
  
Age: 16  
  
I can't believe I'm writing this, Steph, the only guy I ever loved, was found dead today, he was shot in the chest. If only I saw his body 2 or less hours after he died then he'd still be alive telling me how great tomorrow's gonna be, but he's not, tomorrow's not going to be great, nothing is anymore, my life should be over not Steph's. I mean, what did he do that was so wrong that his life had to end? As I'm writing this I'm crying and thinking `Happy Birthday Liana, I was right, this really is a day I'll never forget. `'  
  
*Wow,* thought Pan, *Liana's life must have been terrible, but there's 1 thing that bothers me, it's that she put, 'If only I saw his body 2 or less hours after he died then he'd still be alive telling me ho great tomorrow's gonna be.' What does she mean? Maybe Trunks knows.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So that's what Pan did, "Come on," ordered Pan, "answer me!"  
  
"The thing is..." Said Trunks, "Liana is...."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What's the secret? Find out in Secrets part 2. 


	9. Note

Note:  
  
*Gets out party hat and sweets* guess what? School's finished, halleluiah, so what I'm saying is I'll be able to update a lot quicker now that there's no homework, no school, no clubs etc.  
  
PS: I'd to thank for all my reviewers for reviewing me *sniff* you're so kind. 


	10. Secrets part 2: Changing minds

Chapter 8 part 2: Secrets part 2  
  
(Note: I'd just like to say sorry for any kind of Pan bashing there might be in this chappie sorry!)  
  
"Liana is what?" asked Pan.  
  
"I-I-I can't say, if I told you; I'll as bad as I thought Liana was," said Trunks, "I'm sorry Pan."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pan had made up her mind; she decided to call her boyfriend and tell him that she had made up her mind about the offer. Pan got a hold of her mobile that Trunks had made for her for her birthday and called Jake. (Note: this arrangement of setting out won't take place for the rest of the story just the phone call!!!)  
  
P: hi Jake it's me.  
  
J: hey Pan, what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
P: you know that offer?  
  
J: yeah.  
  
P: I just wanted to say yes.  
  
J: that's great, is tonight ok?  
  
P: errr...  
  
J: great we'll meet at that abandoned, broken-down factory, there's bed already there, be sure not to wear anything too fiddly to get out of, love ya, bye.  
  
Then he hung up, *great, I'm going to loose my virginity in an abandoned, broken-down factory. I can't complain, it'll be Jake's first time too, wait a minute, no it wasn't there was rumours flying about Jake and his x when they were dating, they were like the ones that are flying about me and Jake. Did they actually have sex? Or was it just a joke? I have a bad feeling about this.* Pan thought.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pan did show up; but on the way there she got this strange feeling that she was followed, it was so weird, Pan saw she could hear footsteps and feel a ki behind her but when she turned around nothing was there and the ki she sensed wasn't there anymore. *I can't do it. But I have to, if I don't do it now I'll loose my beautiful relationship with Jake, but is it really that beautiful? I really like him but does he like me? He tells me that he loves me but does he really mean it?*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was `the talk` time, the talk where all mothers give their daughters a lecture on how it is important not to have sex under aged. Pan had just struck 12 and now it was her turn, in Pan's opinion her mother was wasting her time and Pan's time because Pan was sure that no boys were going to like her so much that they'd want to fuck her.  
  
"Pan, sweetie," said Videl, "I need to talk to you about the sex issue, y'see you should have sex when you're ready for it, and making love should be with some one that you trust, and you want to be with them for the rest of your life and would do anything for otherwise there's no point if the relationship ends a week afterwards. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
~End if flashback~  
  
*Do I want to be with Jake for rest of my life? Hell yeah, but does Jake feel the same way? Where's a mind reader when you need 1?*  
  
"Pan," said Jake parking his car, "you're here," he said puffing, "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Yes I was," protested Pan.  
  
"Come on," said Jake, "lets get inside."  
  
Pan shivered when she went in and closed the giant door to the factory; she looked at the dusty old window and realized it was starting to rain. Jake kissed Pan with no warning; he pushed his tongue against hers. He slightly pushed Pan on to the bed and got a packet of condoms out of his pocket, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing," assured in a soothing voice. Then something made Pan snap her head and look closer at he packet. *The packet isn't full, he's done this before; with another gullible fool or even fools who believed his lies about being in love, well not this girl, I'm no fool.* "Jake, I'm sorry, well actually I'm not sorry, I can't do this, I'm too young."  
  
"Fine," said Jake in a strop, "I only asked you out for a bet."  
  
"How could you?" asked Pan who's eyes filling up with tears, "I thought you loved me."  
  
"I don't even like you," snapped Jake, "stuff this I'm going home."  
  
So Pan was left in the broken-down factory to cry, *what can I do? Who is there that I know to call who'll understand and won't tell me off? Liana, she has been in the exact same position as me she'll understand...I hope. Besides she told me that I could call her at any time to ask her anytime.* Pan took out her mobile from her pocket of her combat skirt and dialled Liana's number, "an answering machine, Liana where are you?" she murmured.  
  
"Right here," said a warm voice in the distance.  
  
"Who-who is that?" asked Pan nervously.  
  
"It's me Liana," she said coming closer to the factory, "I recommend you get out of their before that rickety old building collapses on you,"  
  
Pan ran out but then she felt the raff of the rain, it was pouring down, "C'mon," said Liana, "you look like you've been run over, I'll take you to my place." Then she threw a capsule on the floor and out popped a car, it was too dark to see what it looked liked.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Most of the car drive was silent until Liana broke the ice, "What happened with that boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"You knew he was my boyfriend?" asked Pan bewildered.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Liana casually, "you don't actually expect me to fall for `we're just friends` excuse, do you?"  
  
"Well no," said Pan uneasily; Pan knew Liana was good at spotting lies, but Pan never would have guessed that she knew, Liana never once teased her about her and Jake even though it was the truth, "nobody else knows, do they?"  
  
"Hell no," said Liana immediately, "while we're on the subject in you thinking that I don't know about obvious stuff...would you mind telling me when you've finished reading my diary cos I'd really like it back soon."  
  
"H-h-h-how did you know 'bout that?" asked Pan, *but how could she know about that? I mean it said so in her diary that she only writes in it for an introduction and 1 or 2 entries.*  
  
"In case you haven't noticed this weekend seems something that I'd put in my diary y'know cos it seems out of the ordinary for my daily routine."  
  
"Oh," said Pan, *well, it makes sense,* "you're not going to tell my parents the truth are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to get you in trouble, besides you did the right thing by saying no, it shows character, also if you got caught...lets just say you would have been in a lot if trouble cos you're underage."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pan twiddled her thumbs while she was sitting the greenish couch with blankets all over it while Liana was on the phone with her parents, what were they going to say? What did Liana tell them? She promised she wouldn't tell them the truth so what lie could she possibly have thought of?  
  
"Well?" asked Pan getting up just as Liana got off the phone, "what did you tell them? What did they say?"  
  
"I told them that you were upset because your crush asked you to go to get a burger with him while you were at school and you got all dressed up thinking it was a date; but instead he was asking you whether or not your friend fancied him and then you got really upset and I found you crying in a broken-down factory." Said Liana, "sorry but that's all I could think of to explain why you were wearing such revealing clothes," she said pointing out Pan's very low cut white sleeve-less top and mini combat skirt. Pan looked at Liana she was wearing her classic baggy and black top with the sleeves rolled up and her extremely baggy black trousers with a silver chain. "Oh and 1 more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks will be taking you home cos your parents are at a restaurant."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," apologised Pan, "it's gonna be pretty hard seeing him so soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Luckily there were no arguments when Trunks came to collect Pan, just very uneasy silence. They were walking down the plain hallway Trunks boomed, "You owe me big time for me collecting you, just what do you think you were doing? Why didn't you just ask her to take you home instead of her taking you to her home? Why couldn't you~"  
  
"Hey, leave me alone!" screamed Pan, "I was in a fragile state, Liana seems to be the only 1 who doesn't treat me like a baby."  
  
"That's because she doesn't know how to act around kids she just treats 'em like adults."  
  
"I am an adult not a kid, you probably think that I haven't even had my first crush, besides if tonight would have gone as planned I would be more grown up than you!" she yelled.  
  
"Listen up Pan," shouted Trunks, "the only reason why Liana treats you like an adult is because she has been in more adult situations when she was a kid and her parents didn't give a damn about her."  
  
"You're just saying that to make me prefer you to Liana because of this silly argument, she never cheated on you, I just think you saw that picture and thought of an excuse to dump her!"  
  
"Yeah right, is that what Liana told you? That I was happy when I saw that picture, cos that's a total lie!"  
  
"No, Liana just said you were cross with her, that's what I think bastard!"  
  
"Well bitch, that's not true and you're too young to be swearing."  
  
"I'm 15 not 5 and you're too old to be swearing."  
  
"I'm only 29 and there's no age limit to swearing!"  
  
Then Liana swung her door open and poked her head out to see what madness was happening in the hallway, "Shut up!" she screamed, "you're like a married couple, oh and by the way Trunks remember tomorrow's Monday." Then she slammed the door.  
  
Pan calmed down and asked, "What does she mean by remember tomorrow's Monday?"  
  
"It means she expects me to be at work tomorrow cos she isn't going to cover for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks I should have never yelled at you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
For Pan, this was 1 of the worst days of her life, but Pan was grateful that she found out about Jake before it was too late. Pan jumped on her bed and got out Liana's diary, she obviously didn't mind, besides what has Liana got to hide?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Does Liana have any secrets? Find out in the next chappie. 


	11. A sad note, you can party now

This is just an announcement.  
  
Due to the fact that nobody gives a damn about this fic I have decided to call it quits.  
  
This was NEVER a Mary-Sue, yuck! I just mislead you.  
  
If you don't want me to call it quits well, you'll have just have to review to tell me.  
  
THIS IS NOT A BLUFF!!!!! 


End file.
